Only His
by elibdally1
Summary: Quil sees Claire for the first time and can't help by being too protective and possessive where she is concered.
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING :(

**Author**: Olga LaLa

**Summery**: Quil sees Claire for the first time and can't help by being too protective and possessive where she is concered.

**A/N**: This is my first Twilight fic. I am very intrigued by the whole _imprint_ theory so I decided to give this a shot. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter.

Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Quil,"

"Quil!" Sam Uley tried to snap the young boy out of his stupor for the third time to no avail.

"Sam, is he…" Emily gasped at what she was seeing.

"Yes," he answered her unfinished question.

Sam really did not need to elaborate to her what was going on with their friend, Quil. The same thing had happened to him not too long ago when he had met his Emily for the first time.

Imprint. Quil Ateara had just imprinted.

Although for werewolves it was considered as a happy occasion to imprint on someone, seeing as that 'imprinted' individual was the werewolf's' one and only true mate, however imprinting on a two year old toddler was a totally different can of worms all together.

And that can of worms had just been opened.

Quil had just imprinted on the unsuspecting, innocent two-year-old girl.

The boys had just came over from their morning jog to Sam's house where they knew that Emily was waiting for them with their usual morning banquet. It had become the pack's morning ritual and Sam was truly blessed that his imprint was the best cook in the world and that she was always more than happy to oblige their monstrous appetite.

The moment Sam and his pack, which consisted of Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul and Embry at the moment, entered the kitchen they all raced to get their own sit. As it turns out there was always one of the pack members that was always left standing because there was not enough room at the table for all of them. Who ever was left standing was always the bud of jokes for everyone else because of how slow that individual was.

As the pack took their places, they looked around to see who was today's loser.

"Hey, Quil," Paul howled. "You better get you slow ass in here so at least you can get our leftovers." It was really unheard of one of the wolves to pass up Emily's cooking so when Quil hadn't run into the kitchen after Paul's teasing; a few members raised their eyebrows in suspicion.

"I'll go check on him." Sam announced as he walked to the back yard through the screen door. There he saw Quil on his hands and knees in the grass with his back toward him. Confused, the Alpha male walked around to see what exactly Quil was doing. Sam stopped in his track, shocked, as he processed the scenery.

There, in his backyard, Quil was crouching on all fours, sniffing the face and body of a two-year old girl; Claire, one of the two Emily's nieces.

Emily's sister and her husband had left her and Sam in charge of their two girls because they had to attend a wedding that was held in Seattle.

Just then Emily came out, probably to check on Claire.

"Sam?" Emily questioned.

Sam automatically raised his hand to let his mate know not to make another move. Emily stopped a few feet away from him.

"Quil," Sam said gently. Unsurprisingly, Quil did not reply as he continued to sniff as well as lick at the child every now and then.

"Quil." Sam said louder. Still nothing.

"Quil!" Sam tried again. However this time they heard a low growl emerge from Quil's throat, probably because he was being interrupted from his task.

"Sam, is he…" Emily gasped at what she was seeing.

"Yes," he answered her unfinished question. Quil was imprinting on her two-year old niece.

"Good God, Sam." She was appalled. "Do something!" When he didn't to intervene fast enough for her, she crossed the distance to take the child away from Quil herself.

"Emily, DON'T!" Sam shouted a second too late before all hell broke loose.

The moment Emily touched Clair, Quil went into rage. He began to shake uncontrollably and a second later he morphed into a huge brown werewolf.

"Get back!" Sam yelled, pulling her behind him and out of the wolf's reach before the unstable werewolf could do any damage to his mate.

"What's going on, here?" Jacob sprouted when he came out to see all the commotion.

The werewolf growled louder, more menacingly

"What the f…?" Before he was through with the blasphemy, The werewolf turned on the toddler, somehow clamping his teeth by the hood of a rain coat Clair had wore due to the always drizzling weather in Forks and jumped over the fence, carrying her away as though she was his wolf cub.

TBC…?

Please review if you want me to continue!

Thnks for reading!


	2. Support

**Chapter Two**

Sam stood there, just staring at the fence that Quil had jumped over with Claire in his jaws of death. He just stood there not understanding what just happened or maybe the better question was why one would react in that manner.

"SAM!" Emily's voice finally pierced through his foggy thoughts.

"What's happening?" One of the pack members asked.

"Where is Quil?" Another questioned.

"He flipped," Jacob finally provided. "I'm going after him," he stated and began pulling his t-shirt of his body.

"I'll go with you." Sam said and then to the rest of the pack, "stay here the lot of you," as he followed his second in command out into the forest.

As soon as they morphed Jacob's thoughts raced through his head. _What the hell was that about, Sam?_

_He imprinted_ the alpha stated.

_With who… that baby? _Jacob asked appalled. Sam didn't answer so Jacob continued. _We've got to get that child away from him before he snaps her in half or something._

That statement brought out a growl into their heads.

_Quil. We have to talk about this. _Sam thought to him, not surprised that there was no answer. _We can figure what to do like rational humans. You have to give her back. _Another growl. _Quil, bring her back before you hurt her._

_I would never… _Quil began angrily.

_Not intentionally, I know. _Sam tried to reason with the impulsive wolf. _It might be an accident._

_No!_

_Quil, what the hell are you thinking, man? _Jacob's voice rang through their heads. _This is unheard of. What would everyone think when they learn that you found your soul mate in a two year old toddler? _They heard another growl and felt Quil increase his speed.

_Shut up, Black. You are making things worse. _He concentrated on Quil again, using his Alpha voice. _Bring her back, Quil. She has go back with her parents when they return to La Push._

There was a long pause and some kind of struggle on Quil's part until his answer finally rang in their surprised minds. _No._

_What the hell…_

_Did he just override your command? _Sam didn't answer as he though why that could be so. He was Alpha. Every wolf in his pack obeyed him regardless of his or her own wishes. Unless… _Unless what?_

_There are legends stating that some wolves, if strong enough in their belief or feel threaten where imprints are concerned, may have the ability to override the Alpha's command._

_Does that mean that if he wished to leave the pack in order to secure her at his side, he can do so, even if you order him otherwise?_

_Yes! _The answer came from Quil himself.

_Quil, man, you can't be seriously thinking that this is the best solution, can you?_

_She is mine. _He was being territorial again. _She stays with me._

_But think of her, Quil. _Sam reasoned again. _You cannot believe that not being with her family is her best bet. She needs her mother to take care of her. She needs to be with her father for support and protection. She needs to be with her sister to share and gossip as she grows up. If you take her, you will be depriving her of all that._

_I can be just as good as her mother – for nourishment, better than her father – as a protector, and like her sister, I can be her constant best friend._

_Maybe so, _Jacob stepped in. _But don't forget that all that involves maturity as well as a steady job to provide her with all said things. You cannot do it alone. You are still in High School for crying out loud._

Jacob and Sam sighed with relief when the felt Quil slow down, although not turn back yet.

_Nothing matters to me anymore if she is not at my side. _He said sadly.

_Is he for real? _Jacob asked Sam. He couldn't believe that having an imprint totally changes ones life. If that were the case he would NEVER want to have an imprint for his on.

_Yeah, he is. I feel the same way about Emily. If I would lose her to any reason, I would parish in all sense of the word. Our imprints are everything to us._

_Than how can you ask me to give her back? _Quil questioned. _You know exactly what would happen to me if I lose any contact with her._

_You are right. _Sam answered thoughtfully and stopped completely to ponder at the situation. _Quil, come back. Please. We have to talk this through and make plans for the future._

_I will not lose her… to anyone. _He meaning was clear. If anyone even though of taking her away from him, it meant a fight till death.

_We will support you all the way. _Sam stated.

_Thank you._

_Phase back than so we can talk. _

Quil sighed in response and a few minutes later came through the northern side of the trees to face his brothers, still in his wolf form.

Sam and Jacob looked at him confused.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked, anxious again. The last time they saw the toddler, she was hanging by her hood of her raincoat that was locked in his teeth. Slowly Quil rotated his body to the side to show that his imprint was comfortably resting on his shoulders, with her head gently against his neck. Her eyes were closed and she had the sweetest smile on her cherub face.

"She feels the pull of the bond already." Sam stated absentmindedly with a light smile and stepped toward the brown wolf. He stopped abruptly, though, when Quil tool a few steps back with this heavy paws. "I just want to hold her for you until you phase back."

Quil seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding his massive head in acceptance.

"There we go," Sam said softly as he cradled that child in his arms. He looked closely at her tiny body, making sure that she wasn't harmed in anyway. A few seconds later another set of hands snatched the toddler back.

Sam's expression softened even more when he saw the amount of love and adoration poured off of Quil.

"I can't let her go, Sam." Quil whispered gently, still looking at the little girl. "I won't!"

Sam only nodded. "We will think of something, Quil," he stated optimistically. "Emily's sister is aware of our legends so maybe she would understand."

Quil nodded in acceptance. His pack's support was all he could ask for.

"What's her name anyway?" Quil asked humorously.

"Claire." Sam answered with a chuckle.

"Hmm, perfect." Quil sighed before lightly sniffing his soul mate's golden hair. "Sleep my Claire bear."

TBC…

A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please leave reviews to support my story.


End file.
